This invention relates to the thermal treatment and quenching of forged articles, and more particularly, to the thermal treatment and quenching of forged articles of aluminium alloys useful in aeronautical applications.
Problems arise when quenching articles composed of aluminium alloys, and more particularly, articles of evolutionary shape and of variable cross sections such as those obtained by forging or stamping. These problems are more particularly acute when age-hardening aluminium alloys of the type useful in aeronautical applications are quenched.
Typical processes for quenching are taught in French Certificates of Addition Nos. 2,293,496 and 2,256,960. In accordance with the present invention, a process for thermally treating and quenching age-hardening aluminium alloys is provided in which the alloy develops excellent physical properties for aeronautical applications.